Valerie Sinclair
Valerie Sinclair is an administrator who worked in the Emergency department of Holby City Hospital from 1988 to 1989. Time in the emergency department (1988-89) Valerie started working at Holby in September 1988, replacing Elizabeth Straker and meeting resistance in the form of Ewart over potential cuts. (CAS: "Welcome to Casualty") Following a difficult first meeting, Valerie first met Charlie a week later and was given a warm reception whilst being shown around the department. (CAS: "Desperate Odds") In late September, Valerie told Ewart that Major Franklin would be closing the Observation Ward – it was to be used for day surgery. Ewart said he would fight. (CAS: "Absolution") By early October, the tension between Valerie and Ewart rumbled on - Valerie felt Ewart betrayed her over the proposed closure of the Observation Ward as Ewart went over her head and spoke to Major a Franklin convincing him to keep the ward open. Ewart apologised and they had an exchange of words in his office before Ewart later collapsed and died in the Observation Ward from another heart attack. (CAS: "Burn Out") A week later, Charlie discovered Valerie in Ewart's office looking for some papers. She told Charlie that the Board had arranged a memorial service for him the following month and she stayed on to shadow the night shift. (CAS: "A Quiet Night") In mid October, the hospital faced huge waiting times, and with difficulty finding beds, Charlie rang Valerie at a dinner party, to say she was needed. Valerie argued with Consultant Dr Laughton about two spare beds he had, which he was refusing to give up. (CAS: "A Wing And A Prayer") Valerie conducted a ‘customer survey’ in the department, quizzing patients about their treatment including a woman, Chrissie, who was attacked with a razor blade. (CAS: "Living Memories") Valerie attended a bonfire party towards the end of October where youths gatecrashed and threw fireworks, causing a young boy, Nicky, to be burnt. He was brought in with his parents, before being moved to the burns unit. Valerie burnt her hand in the incident, Charlie told her that her actions saved Nicky’s life and then invited her for a coffee. She broke the news to Charlie that Kuba faced the sack as the department had to make cost savings (CAS: "Inferno") In October 1989, A charity ball was being held at the hospital in aid of a new children’s unit, a car is auctioned and £16,000 raised. Valerie was hosting the auction, when her friend Fanny’s husband Simon, collapsed in the hospital grounds. Jimmy found him and took him into A&E, where it was discovered he'd had a stroke. Guests at the ball block the path of an ambulance from getting to A&E - they were carrying a young girl suffering an asthma attack, stretchered in from the hospital entrance she died in CRASH. (CAS: "Charity") In late November, Valerie had overslept, and rushed to leave the house for a budget meeting, she noticed the house opposite of an elderly neighbour, Mrs Willis – but was too busy to check on her. A Social Worker, Jane Locke, decided to visit her on a hunch, and found her with hypothermia collapsed on her living room floor. She was taken to A&E but later arrested in CRASH. (CAS: "Banking For Beginners") Behind the scenes Susan Franklyn portrayed Valerie Sinclair in Casualty from 1988 to 1989. References Category:Characters Category:Past characters Category:Female characters Category:1988 arrivals Category:1989 departures Category:Managers